Happily Ever After or Happily Never After
by coco toussant
Summary: Austin's a prince. Ally's his new maid. Read the story to find out the rest
1. The back story and the first day

**Austin Pov:  
><strong>I'm the prince of Nightindelle. Its a big kingdom.  
>My parents are King Mike and Queen Mimi Moon<br>My name is Austin Monica Moon. I hate my middle name.  
>My mother says it was my great grandfathers name.<br>I bet he got messed with a lot.

My 18th birthday is in three days and my parents are  
>throwing me a ball to celebrate. I'm not excited for it at all.<br>I have only one true friend. His name his Dezmond but we  
>call him Dez for short. I have friends but they are just royals<br>that I have to communicate to.

**Ally Pov:  
><strong>My name is Allyson Marie Dawson

I'm a peasant. I have no one but my big brother Elliot.  
>Our parents died in the village fire. That day changed our lives.<br>Elliot and I have grown closer to each other and depended on each other.  
>We were orphans but we didn't go to an orphanage. Instead<br>Elliot got a job. He works as a shoe shiner.

I'm getting a job as a maid because we need more money.  
>I've been hired by Queen Mimi out of the kindness of her heart.<br>She heard about my parents and our lives so she hired me. I start work  
>tomorrow at 4:30 a.m.<p>

_**2 days till the ball**  
>The next morning at 3:30 a.m.<span>_

**Ally Pov:**

I wake up to wash my face and brush my teeth.  
>I put on my maids outfit and tie my hair up into a bun.<br>I put on comfy slippers because I know my feet will hurt  
>during work. "Elliot wake up you have to go to work soon,"<br>I say so he can hear me. He gets up knowing we need the money.  
>"I have to go I'll be back after dark", I say. "Have a good first day",<br>He says kissing my forehead.

I leave the house and walk to the castle. Its not that far from our house  
>or should I say cottage. Our home only has two room. The bathroom, that<br>only consists a two buckets, one empty and one full, and the second room is  
>for everything. Like a kitchen, bedroom, and etc.<p>

The castle is huge they have knights outside the gate. I tell them my name  
>and they let me in. As soon as I get inside I feel this force knock me down and<br>before I know it I'm lying on the cold hard ground. **(****When I wrote that I thought  
>about Taylor Swift hehehe)<strong>

**Austin Pov:  
><strong>I wake up to the aroma of sweet pancakes. I just love pancakes. They are life.  
>I hurry and change into my prince suit with epilates on them. I wish I could just<br>wear normal clothes but as my mother says "that wouldn't be Prince like".  
>God I hated when she said that. She says it every freaking day. I run down the stairs.<br>Its a lot of stairs. Then I run into the hall, knocking someone over. I fall on top of the person.

I realize its a girl. She was beautiful. She had these chocolate eyes that you could get lost in,  
>beautiful hair that was longer than her shoulders, and she was quite petite. I got off of her then<br>helped her up. Then I realize that she's a maid. Maids aren't suppose to be beautiful. They're  
>suppose to be old hags who didn't talk unless spoken too or if they're calling out a meal is ready.<p>

"I'm sorry your highness", the maid said. "Make sure it doesn't happen again or you'll be fired", I say sternly  
>Then I rush back to the dinning table to eat pancakes.<p>

**Ally Pov:**

The person who knocked me down feel on top of me. That person was really heavy, but not as in fat but as in  
>muscular. I realized it was Prince Austin. He was quite cute up close. His beach blonde hair was messy cute, his<br>facial features was perfect. When he got off of me he helped me to my feet. I bowed down to him and apologized.  
>"I'm sorry your highness", I said. "Make sure it doesn't happen again or you'll be fired", he say sternly.<br>Then he rushes off. What a douchebag and here I thought he was cute. He didn't even apologize. He's such a dick.

**Hi everyone it might not be good now but spoiler alert Prince Austin get jealous  
>I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow<br>Please review  
>Love,<br>Co :P**


	2. Jealousy and Contests

**This is a contest. I'm making a new character to give this story spice  
>Give me a name, hair type, hair color, skin color, and personality<br>put this in your review now back to the story**

_PREVIOUSLY_

**_Ally Pov:_**

_The person who knocked me down feel on top of me. That person was really heavy, but not as in fat but as in_  
><em>muscular. I realized it was Prince Austin. He was quite cute up close. His beach blonde hair was messy cute, his<em>  
><em>facial features was perfect. When he got off of me he helped me to my feet. I bowed down to him and apologized.<em>  
><em>"I'm sorry your highness", I said. "Make sure it doesn't happen again or you'll be fired", he say sternly.<em>  
><em>Then he rushes off. What a douchebag and here I thought he was cute. He didn't even apologize. He's such a dick.<em>

**Ally Pov:**

I brush my self off and go to the kitchen. I walk there to see another maid there.  
>"Hello i'm the new maid Ally Dawson", I say. "Hi i'm Trish Delarosa the head maid", Trish says.<br>"What am I suppose to do first?", I ask. "You can serve the pancakes to Prince Austin", she says.  
>"I have to?", I whine "If you want to get paid then yes", she says.<br>"Ugh fine", I say grabbing the plate.

I walk to the dinning hall with a huge plate of pancakes. I really don't want to see his face again.  
>Well he is really handsome but he's a huge jerk. I heard his ball is coming up. That sounds like<br>a lot of shifts. Guess i'll be working overtime.

Once I got there I se Prince Austin at the table ready for his pancakes. I also see a redhead guy  
>there. "Your pancakes Prince Austin", I say giving him his pancakes. "Did you want some to sir",<br>I say to the guy. "No thank you, my name is Prince Dez and may I ask yours", Prince Dez asks.  
>"My name is Ally", I say nervously. "That's a pretty name", Prince Dez says.<p>

All of a sudden some one walks into the dinning hall. "Hey guys I had one hell of a horse ride", a  
>boy with brown hair says. He walks towards me and looks at me up and down. "Hello, My name is<br>Prince Dallas and yours my fine maiden?", Prince Dallas asks kissing my hand.

**Austin Pov:**

I clench my fists when I see Dallas kiss the help. I don't like the way he looks at her.  
>Every part of my body is tense. My fists are clenched, my jaws are tightened.<br>I don't like him with her why does Dallas like her. He never kisses any maidens hand  
>unless he likes her. "Ally", she replied softly. Ugh I love the way she talks ,<br>its making me hate her more. "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady", Dallas says.  
>I roll my eyes to that remark. "Austin are you okay? You broke the plate with your knife", Dez says.<br>"I'm fine, peasant go clean this mess up", I say. "Of course your majesty", she says. "Let me help you",  
>Dallas says to Ally. "No you don't have to Prince Dallas", the peasant says. "I know<br>but I want to", Dallas says. But I want to, I mock in my head.

"Dallas we have to go for a ride", I say just so we can leave. "I'll talk to you later Ally",  
>Dallas says kissing her hands again. My jaws tighten this time. "Lets go Dal", I say<br>getting really annoyed. Dez, Dallas, and I leave the dinning hall and go out back to  
>the horses. I get on mines. He's a dark black horse with a black mane. I had him<br>since I was a young boy. His name is Midnight. I don't know what ill do without him.

I get on Midnight while Dez gets on his horse named Chestnut who's a white horse  
>and Dallas gets on his named Winchester who's gray. We ride to our spot in the woods.<br>It's a cave that we decked out with a couch some wine and more. I sit on the couch  
>and grab wine from the cooler. I'm pissed about the maid. Why did she have to come<br>into my life?

"Hey Austin that maid of yours is really cute", Dal says. "She's not my type", I reply.  
>"Who are you going with to your ball", Dez says. "I don't know I haven't really put<br>much thought into it", I say. I really don't. I just thought of the pancake cake the  
>servants are making for me. "What about you Dez", Dallas asks. "Well I want to<br>ask Trish", Dez says. My eyes widened. Dez wants to ask my servant Trish to the  
>ball. "Can she have the night off Aus?", Dez asks me. "Of course dude", I say.<p>

_8 hours later_

**Ally Pov:**

It has been a long day. We have been working on the ball for Prince Austin.  
>We stopped an hour ago to make lasagna for dinner. "Ally go call them for<br>dinner", Trish says. "Okie dokie", I say. I didn't realize how dorky I sounded  
>then. I got to the top of the castle and knock on the King and Queens door.<br>King Mike, Queen Mimi, dinner is ready", I say. "We'll be out in a second",  
>Queen Mimi says. I then go to Prince Austin's room. "Prince Austin your<br>dinner is ready", I say knocking on the door. "Okay", is all he says.

I go back to the kitchen to Trish handing me their lasagna. "Bring this to  
>the table while I finish desert", Trish says. I set the lasagna on the table<br>in the dinning room. When I turn around to head back to the kitchen I  
>am face to face to Prince Austin. I bow down. Then we stare at each other<br>awkwardly. I don't know what to do. "Take a picture it'll last longer", he says  
>Ugh he wishes. I leave the room and go back to the kitchen. "Trish im going home"<br>, I say. "Okay see you in the morning", she replies.

I leave the castle and walk back home. My feet are killing me. I'm just glad im done  
>for the day and get to see Elliott. I walk all the way back home to see Elliott there.<br>"Hey Ally-gator how was your first day", he says putting a smile on his face. "Long"  
>, I say. I take my hair down from its bun. "Als where's the bracelet mom gave you",<br>Elliott says. "Right here", I say pointing to my wrists. My mouth drops down when I realize  
>its not there. "I have to go back to the castle", I say leaving the house.<p>

When I leave I see Elliott is right by me. I see the guards and tell them my name and  
>that El is with me. They let us in and we run in the dinning room. "Hello Ally", the Queen<br>says. "Hello Queen Mimi this is Elliott", I say while we both bow to her. She nods her head.  
>We go to the kitchen to look for it when I see it in Prince Austin's hand.<br>"Prince Austin, can I have my bracelet back", I say bowing.

**Austin Pov:**

Who is this beauty who stands in front of me. She's gorgeous. "Who are you", I say to her.  
>"Ally", she says. My body stiffens how can this be Ally the servant. I throw it at her. It misses her<br>but it lands in someone else's hands. Its a buff guy who has one arm around Ally and the other caught  
>the bracelet . Who is he and why is he with my Ally. She belongs to me.<p>

**Sorry it took so long but ive been really busy super sorry  
>I know this chpter sucks but I need some ideas.<br>Please review  
>Love,<br>Co :)**


End file.
